The present invention concerns a device to remotely operate a hearing device with an input device for manual input of control data. Furthermore, the present invention concerns a corresponding method for remote operation of a hearing device.
As is generally known, the majority of the users of hearing devices are older people. However, with increasing age, actions of a fine-motor type become ever more difficult. This results in, for example, the operation of a loudspeaker controller or an auditory program switch on the hearing device being difficult or even impossible for many older people. Larger-designed controllers or switches are, however, normally not possible due to a shortage of space on the shell of an in-the-ear hearing device or, respectively, on the housing of a behind-the-ear hearing device.
As a remedy for this, remote controls with buttons are used. The motor operations can thus be visually monitored by the hearing device user himself. However, this is difficult because one normally desires the remote control to be as small as possible for reasons of design and production costs. In contrast, the fine motor control decreasing with age makes the operation of small buttons difficult, resulting in the problem cited above. A small remote control can additionally easily be lost.